Ikatan, Janji, dan Anna
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: 3 hal yang menawan Yoh Asakura.


―oOo―

**Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei**

**Ikatan, Janji, dan Anna © Jong Aeolia**

―oOo―

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hn..."

Helaan napas itu berulang kali melantun dari bibir yang sama. Pemuda dengan headphone oranye mengalungi lehernya, duduk di atas nisan batu kokoh. Menatap hamparan langit malam yang bertabur kerling lemah bintang-bintang. Bibirnya menarik segaris senyum samar pada riak wajah yang tenang. Padahal jika diperhatikan sedikit lebih seksama, ujung mata kirinya membiru, lebam dan bengkak yang cukup kentara pada rahang kanan, serta terdapat goresan samar di kening dengan setitik darah segar diujungnya. Well, bukan hanya wajahnya yang terbilang ngenes, telapak tangan remajanya kasar dan penuh luka goresan di sana sini―saling tumpang tindih. Beberapa masih baru karena masih nampak rembesan darah segar keluar dari sana, sama seperti guratan di keningnya.

"Nona Anna benar-benar mengerikan," ringis pria berbaju samurai yang duduk bersila di samping nisan batu yang diduduki si pemuda tanggung. Dipandangi iba tuannya itu sambil membayangkan peristiwa sore tadi yang merupakan asal-muasal luka-luka tersebut.

Kepala ditelengkan dengan senyum mengembang di wajah naas sang tuan. "Kau seperti baru mengenal Anna saja, Amidamaru."

Amidamaru melengos sweatdrop. Dalam hati ikut membenarkan, sih. Tapi, Yoh itu, masih bisa bersikap biasa saja walau sudah babak belur. Sesuai pembawaannya yang terlalu santai. Amidamaru bahkan berani bertaruh tidak akan ada yang mau bertukar posisi dengan Yoh sebagai tunangan Anna―tidak juga Ren sekalipun, yang terkenal keras kepala dan egois.

Amidamaru memasang pose berpikir. Dia mulai berspekulasi. Menarik kemungkinan-kemungkinan kecil. Well, dia hanya masih penasaran saja dengan simpul yang mengikat dua orang yang begitu bertolak belakang seperti mereka. Selat perbedaan yang terbentang terlalu luas. Terasa janggal bagi Amidamaru yang belum pernah terikat dengan wanita manapun, sekalipun melalui perjodohan khas orang jaman dulu. Kolot bin konvensional, pikirnya.

Eh? Amidamaru tersentak. Benar juga. Mereka kan dijodohkan. Kepalanya manggut-manggut, naik turun. Klan Asakura memang masih terbilang tradisonal. Kalau bukan karena perjodohan konyol yang dirancang keluarganya, mana mungkin tipikal pemuda seperti Yoh bisa tahan berada satu atap dengan Anna. Tapi, kalau cuma itu alasannya, masih ada yang janggal. Sebelum bertemu Anna, ada Tamao―satu-satunya anak perempuan yang dekat dengan Yoh. Kenapa Yoh mesti repot-repot membiasakan diri dekat dengan Anna? Bisa saja kan dia menolak? Ah, tentu jawabannya tidak, jika yang jadi subyek utama di sini Yoh Asakura. Pemuda itu mana mau pusing mikirin soal calon istri dan tetek bengeknya. Benar, yang ada dipikirannya hanya bersantai. Tipikal Yoh sekali.

Didukung fakta bahwa Nona Anna-nya memang perwujudan sempurna seorang gadis secara fisik. Ya, **hanya** fisik, sih. Cowok mana yang tidak tertarik melirik Anna, eh? Yoh juga termasuk, bagaimanapun dorongan hormon remajanya masih bekerja dengan normal. Tapi, kayaknya terlalu dangkal.

Yoh juga bukan orang yang ambisius, yang rela dijodohkan karena tertarik dengan kekuatan Anna demi kepentingan pribadi. Tidak. Untuk pemuda seusianya, jiwanya terlalu lugu.

Jadi, apa yang membuat pemuda Asakura itu masih sanggup menghadapi kesadisan seorang Anna Kyoyama?

"Serius banget, sih, Amidamaru?"

Amidamaru tersentak, menoleh pada sang tuan. Seperti biasa, Yoh memasang senyum damai di wajah polosnya―atau bodoh? Well, polos dan bodoh memang hanya dibatasi segaris benang tipis.

Roh samurai itu tertawa canggung. "Bukan apa-apa, kok," sergahnya.

"Hm, begitu, ya?" Yoh kembali mendongak, memandangi langit malam. "Kukira kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang aku dan Anna."

Hegh?

Amidamaru melongo. Wajahnya nampak cengo. Bagaimana tuan Yoh bisa tau? Apa selain Shaman dia juga bisa baca pikiran orang―dalam kasusnya, orang mati alias roh?

Sebelum Amidamaru sempat menyuarakan pemikirannya, Yoh sudah angkat bicara lebih dahulu. "Karena aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu." Amidamaru menelan ludah kikuk. Yoh menghempaskan napas pelan. "Menu latihan besok pasti lebih berat. Entah dari mana Anna dapat referensi metode-latihan-siksa-neraka macam begitu."

Komikal, rahang sang roh menganga lebar hingga jatuh menyentuh tanah. Kalau saja bisa, dia ingin mengambil tali lalu menggantung diri pada pohon terdekat. Mati dua kali karena gantung diri kedengarannya lebih sesuatu dari pada mati karena menghadapi sifat Yoh. Dia cuma nyengir kaku, bingung mau merespon bagaimana. Ternyata memang mustahil Yoh bisa membaca pikiran seseorang―terutama roh.

Sang Shaman muda menatapnya lugu. "Jadi, bukan, ya?"

Sambil menggaruk kepala, Amidamaru mengangguk pelan. Masih mempertahankan cengiran kakunya. "Yah, sebenarnya.." ia mulai buka suara. "..aku memang memikirkan sesuatu tentang Tuan Yoh dan Nona Anna," akunya jujur.

Mata Yoh agak membulat.

**Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya?** Telunjuknya menggaruk pipi pelan. "Aku berpikir, bagaimana Tuan bisa tahan dengan Nona Anna? Tahan dengan semua sikap semena-menanya. Walau tujuannya baik, tapi kadang aku berpikir Nona Anna sudah keterlaluan. Err... tapi, bukan cuma aku kok yang berpikir begitu. Tuan Manta dan yang lainnya juga sama." Buru-buru ia menambahkan, takut Yoh salah menafsirkan.

Yoh diam. Amidamaru diam. Komplek pemakanan ini kembali hening. Yoh sudah kembali memandang langit. Amidamaru sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang sang tuan. Dari awal dia memang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Yoh yang sangat sederhana.

"Yah... (Amidamaru menoleh) aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku bahkan belum pernah memikirkannya sampai kau mengatakannya dan aku jadi mulai berpikir." Yoh memasang tampang―mencoba―serius. Keningnya berkerut, kentara sekali pemuda itu sedang bersungguh-sungguh. Amidamaru tertegun.

Berangsur-angsur ekspresi serius Yoh memudar tergantikan wajah terlipat bingung. "Tapi, aku tetap tidak mengerti." Roh samurai di sisinya menghela napas maklum. Sudah kuduga, batinnya.

"Haaah... aku memang tidak cocok berpikir," tawa kecil Yoh pecah. Amidamaru juga terkekeh. Yah, bagaimanapun memang seperti itulah tuannya.

"Aku hanya ingat terikat janji dengan Anna."

"Janji?" tanya Amidamaru.

Yoh mengangguk sekilas. "Janji untuk menjadi lebih kuat." Pandangannya menerawang. Amidamaru mendengarkan dengan seksama karena tau Yoh akan melanjutkan. "Sejak pertama bertemu, aku merasa Anna hanya takut dan kesepian. Lalu ada **sesuatu** yang mendorongku untuk mendekat padanya, membuatku ingin melindungi Anna. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa. Lalu aku sadar aku masih terlalu lemah. Makanya aku berjanji seperti itu. Ya, pokoknya begitulah..." Yoh mengakhiri narasinya dengan senyum damai. Sangat khas.

Amidamaru tertegun, menatap sang tuan antara kagum dan tidak percaya. Ada satu spekulasi yang tidak ia pikirkan. Satu hipotesa yang dia sengaja abaikan. Menilik sifat seorang Yoh Asakura, sehinggal hal itu nampak mustahil. Namun, itulah satu-satunya hal irrasional yang menjadi alasan paling rasional untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

("Oi, Amidamaru, ayo pulang. Aku lupa belum masak makam malam. Anna bisa ngamuk, nih." Yoh terlonjak dan bergegas berlari.)

Jadi, apa yang membuat pemuda Asakura itu masih sanggup menghadapi kesadisan seorang Anna Kyoyama?

(Amidamaru ikut terlonjak. "Ya!" sahutnya mengikuti Yoh terburu-buru. Namun, di belakang punggung sang tuan, ia tersenyum hangat.)

Jawabannya; karena Yoh jatuh cinta pada gadis itu―bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

―oOo―

**Extra**

―oOo―

Yoh dan Amidamaru berjinjit perlahan seperti maling mangga tetangga sebelah, begitu memasuki rumah yang sudah sepi tanpa penerangan. Padahal jam baru menunjuk pukul 8 malam. Terlalu dini untuk tidur. Apalagi Yoh belum masak makan malam, mana mungkin tunangannya sudah menyusuri alam mimpi. Kecuali Hao beserta Spirit of Fire muncul tiba-tiba dan langsung melumpuhkan Anna, akan lain lagi ceritanya.

Eh?

Langkah Yoh terhenti. Mendadak segelintir perasaan tak enak menyergap. Bukan, bukan karena pemikirannya tentang Hao barusan. Ini seperti ada **sesuatu** di belakangnya yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Dan nampaknya Amidamaru juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Baru pulang Yoh?"

Suara ini... Yoh menelan ludah gugup. Amidamaru membeku. Detik berikutnya terdengar bunyi 'tek' saklar dan lampu menyala. Dengan dramatis, keduanya menoleh memasang tampang horor.

"A-anna..."

Gadis itu bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Yoh dan Amidamaru kompak menahan napas. Tamat sudah, pikir mereka sinkron. Pasrah. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Anna melayangkan―

"Pergi makan sana. Makananmu sudah dingin. Kalau sudah selesai, langsung pergi tidur." Gadis berbalik menuju kamarnya begitu saja.

Hening.

Masih hening.

Tetap hening.

Nyamuk nabrak tembok.

Oke, dua lelaki di sana masih diam. Mulut mangap membentuk gua. Mata membelalak lebar.

"Oi, Amidamaru, yang barusan itu Anna kan?" tanya Yoh setengah sadar.

Yang ditanya sebenarnya sama bingungnya dengan si penanya. Hanya jika bukan melihat wajah stoik dan mendengar nada datar tipikal Anna, mungkin Amidamaru takkan mengangguk meski nampak ragu-ragu. Di mata kedua lelaki ini, Anna yang lurusan begitu nampak dua kali **lebih** menakutkan sepertinya.

**Fin**

.

.

.

Maaf (untuk benda tak jelas ini) dan terima kasih (karena sudah mampir) #deepbow

So, how about double extra, eh?

―oOo―

**Extra bonus**

―oOo―

Dalam temaram kegelapan kamar, tangan putih itu dengan telaten membersihkan luka-luka di tangan maupun di wajah damai si pemuda yang tengah terlelap. Begitu lembut hingga tiap gerakkannya tak mengusik ketenangan tidur Yoh. Cahaya keperakan bulan yang masuk lewat ventilasi yang membantunya memasang plester untuk menutupi luka-luka tersebut.

"Dasar bodoh," gumamnya pelan serupa desisan angin. Hal yang dikerjakannya sudah selesai. Namun, dia masih betah memandangi wajah lugu si pemuda.

"Tapi, aku lebih bodoh―" Ia bangun membawa serta baskom berisi air dan kain kompres. "―karena percaya padamu." Dan menjejak keluar kamar Yoh.

Dia tidak tau bahwa perlahan Yoh membuka sebelah matanya. Ia tersenyum hangat melihat tangannya yang dipenuhi plester. **Terima kasih, Anna.**

Well, memang sulit punya tunangan dengan tingkat **tsundere** akut.

―**End of the Story**―


End file.
